A Desert Rose
by The-Great-Eagleman
Summary: Naruto and crew decide to spend an extra day in the hidden Sand village after saving Gaara from the Akatsuki.


**Disclaimer:** This is a not-for-profit story. All characters and locales taken from the source material (Naruto, both the anime and manga) **do not** belong to me, nor do I take any credit for them.

**A/N:** This story is set during the short time period between the mission to save Gaara, and teams Kakashi and Gai's return to the Leaf village.

* * *

**Naruto**

_**A Desert Rose **_

"Are you sure you won't stay for a little longer?"

"No, I'm afraid we really should be getting back to the Leaf village."

"At least stay for one day, allow yourselves to heal and rest up. You never know what might happen on the road."

"Well, that is true..." Kakashi glanced around the Kazekage's office at it's inhabitants. Even ignoring the abominable state he was in after using the Mangekyo Sharingan, their group was a sorry looking lot. The only one among them who hadn't fought a near-death battle was Naruto and even he was running low on chakra, having given most of it to the reanimation jutsu that brought Gaara back to life. Maybe a day of relaxation in the hidden Sand village wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Sorry, but we really need to get back and report to milady, the Hokage."

"Oh why not. I suppose one day won't matter. We'll be happy to accept your hospitality." All the other Leaf ninja exclaimed in disbelief, had Kakashi already forgotten that they were in a hurry? The strange green clad man who was holding him up reacted in a particularly loud and annoying manner.  
"Have you lost it Kakashi? We need to get back as quickly as possible and make sure of the village's defences!"

"You're right about that Gai, but what if we get back and the Akatsuki are already there? Do you truly believe we would be able to make any difference given the state we're in right now? There will be no time to rest and heal during the journey, not to mention that my current condition will slow our pace considerably. If we take an extra day to rest up now, then we may be able to reach the village even sooner."

"Hmm, well I guess you're right Kakashi. Very well then, let us accept the most generous hospitality offered by our Sand allies."

"Excellent. I'll show you where you can stay." Kankuro showed team Gai out of the room along with Kakashi. Naruto made to follow as well, only to be stopped by Temari.

"Just a minute Naruto." She waited until the others had all left the room. "We've got a special room set aside for you. If you'll follow me?"

"Uh, sure."

* * *

Temari led Naruto out of the Kazekage's dome and down long winding sandy streets. The village had already gone back to normal, it's villagers going about their busy day-to-day lives. The two shinobi were largely ignored by those they passed, except for the lingering stares of small groups of young women. Temari spoke over her shoulder as they turned off the busy lanes and down a well shaded alley.

"So, Naruto. What's the deal with you and Sakura? Are you an item or what?"

"What? No way! Ehehe, why would you ask a silly thing like that? Sakura and I are just good friends, that's all."

"I see." Temari refused to answer the barrage of questions that followed and before long they came at last to their destination. The house looked largely the same as those nearby except that it was considerably larger. Pleased with the impressed expression on his face, Temari led Naruto through a short tour of the notable rooms, including the bedroom he would be using, then left him to his own devices with a vague statement about having some work that she needed to catch up on.

* * *

Naruto didn't see Temari again until the early afternoon, just after lunch. He had gone out to lunch early in order to see the sights and had been fortunate enough to run into Lee and Sakura outside a busy BBQ place. Together the trio had enjoyed a fun, hearty meal with shared jokes, stories and adventures, before Tenten had happened upon them and dragged a loudly protesting Lee from the premises. Sakura had left shortly after with many apologies and the weak excuse that she had promised some of the local ninja she would help them with their medical knowledge. Naruto had left the eatery only to discover, two streets down, the lie in Tenten's story that she needed Lee to help her with training when he spied the two kissing on an abandoned bench neatly tucked between two tall buildings. He watched them for a while, unsure whether to be happy for his friends or upset about the lie, until Tenten appeared to become more demanding of Lee's efforts and they disappeared up one of the steep walls and through a window. Left with nothing to do and no-one to do it with, Naruto chose to flee the heat by returning to Temari's apartment (as he had discovered it was indeed her own place that she had insisted he would stay in as her personal guest). He was sitting on the floor of her living room, several empty glasses stacked nearby when she walked in. Some rarely used instinct told Naruto to sit up properly so he was kneeling, Temari smiled and sat facing him.

* * *

Temari had changed out of the black battle dress Naruto was accustomed to seeing her in. She was now clothed in a simple white shirt with thin straps that revealed quite a bit of cleavage and a pair of shorts that covered about half her thighs.

Temari smirked when she noticed him avert his eyes, the slightest tinge of a blush colouring his cheeks. She leaned forward and placed a tentative hand on his knee.

"You know, Gaara really looks up to you. It was because of you that Gaara was able to change, he's a lot more open and caring than he used to be." Small tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes.

"As his older sister, I should have been the one to help Gaara, but I was too weak. I, I was afraid, of my own brother. I'm an awful person." A few more tears, followed by tilting her head away. A moment later Naruto tentatively placed his hand over hers.

"No Temari, you're not an awful person, or a bad sister. I'm sure you did everything you could." Temari allowed herself a small smile, she had read this boy perfectly. He was hooked, now the rest would be easy. She flung herself forward, grasping onto his shirt and burying her face in his chest.

"Oh Naruto, do you really mean that?"

"Uh, Temari I..." He was rigid, and he wasn't putting his arms around her. So, he was shy around women was he? Okay, she could work with that. In fact, it would probably make things even easier.

"I was terrified of him, constantly afraid my little brother would kill me. Then, he met you. Everything changed. It was thanks to you Naruto, you gave me back my little brother. You have no idea how much that means to me, or how much I admire you for it." Temari turned slightly to the side, then looked up at his face while using one slender hand to caress his cheek and make sure he was looking down at her. Her eyes shone with as much admiration as she could manage.

"I'd really like to thank-you, Naruto." Temari pulled herself up and kissed him, slowly and deliberately.

* * *

Temari released the blonde boy's lips and slowly opened her eyes, seeking his gaze. The expression she found in those sapphire orbs was not the one she'd been expecting however.

Naruto licked his lips nervously.

"Uh, Temari? There's, ah, somewhere I'm meant to be..." Naruto flinched away from the flash of anger in her eyes.

"What? You didn't like my kiss? Or do you just find me repulsive?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Naruto was starting to tremble, he knew he was in bucket loads of trouble and had no idea how to get out of it. "Well?"

"It's just, ah, well you see..."

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" The look in his eyes gave away the answer and Temari found she was able to calm down a little. "I thought you said she was just a friend?"

"That's right, she is."

"Then I really don't see what the problem is." Naruto's head snapped back around, shock written all over his face. Temari giggled slightly at the comical sight before continuing her explanation. "I mean, if she's not your girlfriend then what does it matter if another girl kisses you? It's not like you can cheat on someone you're not even going out with." Temari watched his expression change to one of confusion and knew she'd have to convince him. She reached out and gently stroked the whisker-like scars on his cheek, giving him her best sweet smile.

"Besides, I was really looking forward to thanking you...", she leaned in until their lips were barely not touching, "_properly_." She kissed him again, but this time it was forceful and demanding. The hand which had stroked his cheek threaded itself through his hair. She kept the kiss going until she finally felt him start to kiss back, then pulled away for a second to refill her lungs before going right back to it. Using her spare hand, Temari pushed against Naruto's chest until his back hit the floor. They stayed in the uncomfortable position for a few minutes until their lungs demanded they stop for air. Temari pulled away, chest heaving, to finally find Naruto gazing at her with the look she was after. She smirked triumphantly as his hand reached out and took a fist full of her shirt and she allowed him to pull her down. Their bodies shifted into more comfortable positions (so that his legs weren't bent behind him and her waist wasn't bent at an odd angle) before Naruto wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down into a lingering kiss. Temari responded to the fresh hunger in his eyes by slipping her tongue into his mouth. He jerked at the strange sensation, but Temari had him pinned still. Pure delight danced behind her closed eyelids as she ravaged him with her passion. She would show him the passion of a Sand kunoichi and after he had tasted her, he'd know darn well he had tasted the best.

* * *

Temari lay on Naruto's bare chest, tracing circular patterns across his exposed muscles. The shirt had been discarded some time ago and Temari had discovered to her pleasure that Naruto was clearly obsessed with training. Their "make-out session", as Kankuro would have called it, had lasted several hours until the orange rays of the setting sun lay over them. Now they were lying together peacefully on the floor.

"Temari?"

"Mm? What is it Naruto?"

"What does this mean now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does this make you my girlfriend, or what?" Temari was startled at the question, though she supposed she shouldn't have been so surprised. This boy was still so innocent, the idea that a guy and a girl could kiss without being a couple probably didn't even register with him.

"There's no need to be thinking about that right now."

"But..." Temari silenced him with a finger over his lips.

"Listen to me Naruto. Today was about thanking you for helping Gaara, not becoming your girlfriend. Our village is very different to yours. We value bartering and equal trade very highly. You did our family an unbelievable service when you helped Gaara and there was almost no way we could ever repay that debt."

"So, all of that, it was just about repaying some stupid debt?"

"Yes. I couldn't allow our family to be held in debt to someone from a foreign village. So I offered you something of equal value, the passion of a Sand kunoichi's attentions. I'm sure you'll agree it was a fair deal, right?" Temari trailed a few fingers across his collarbone, only to have them crushed in his strong grip. Anger was flashing in his eyes.

"Why would you lower your own worth like that? You're a person, not a thing to bartered and traded." Naruto was almost taken aback by the fury and venom that near exploded from Temari.

"Lower my worth? Do you think I'm like those little girls back in your own village? I am a kunoichi of the Sand and a woman of Wind! If anything I offered you _more_ than we owed you. You don't get to take that and then just throw it away like it's nothing, I don't care who you are."

"Temari, I only meant.."

"I know what you meant Uzumaki!" Temari took several deep breaths to calm herself down a little before turning her piercing gaze on him once more. "You need to be more aware of other countries customs and traditions. I offered myself in exchange for the debt we owed you. By accepting my advances, you also accepted that offer, so to say what you did afterwards, well, it was very insulting."

"Oh, I think I get it. I basically said you weren't good enough, didn't I?" At Temari's slight nod Naruto lowered his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry Temari, that wasn't what I meant at all."  
"As long as you understand now." Temari closed her eyes and shook her head, when she opened her eyes again she was smiling. "Naruto Uzumaki, do you agree that our trade was fair and equal?" Naruto numbly nodded, afraid of upsetting the fearsome girl a second time. "Good. Then in that case I think we can avoid anything like this happening again." Naruto nodded vigorously, causing her to laugh. She took his hand in hers.

"Con'sune don't hold matters of honour or debt over each other. After this afternoons, _activities,_ I feel we could have that closeness. If you want." Naruto was stunned. This offer, this was one he understood, thanks to a conversation with Kankuro earlier. Temari was basically saying she would hold their bond as highly as she would that of a family member or kinsmen. Such relationships were almost never extended to someone from a different village, as it almost demanded the person be regarded more highly than their home village.

"You'd, really trust me that much?"

"Gaara trusts you implicitly and after recent events, I think I have a pretty good idea of what kind of man you are." Naruto bowed his head for a moment, then reached forward and kissed Temari on her cheek.

"In that case, I'd be honoured." Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and the two sealed the promise with an embrace. Then, Temari pulled back and brushed his blonde hair back, smiling as it just fell straight forward again.

"As for being your girlfriend, I think we'll leave that question for another day. After all, you may decide there's another girl you'd rather court other than me. But if she doesn't claim you soon, who knows? I certainly wouldn't mind dating a hero."

"I'm no hero."

"Yes you are." Temari's hand cupped his cheek as she gazed admiringly into his deep blue eyes. "You're _my_ hero Naruto Uzumaki." She kissed him one last time, then placed her hands over his chest, rose to her feet and walked away, leaving him sitting on the floor grinning like a goof ball.

* * *

Kakashi stood with the other ninja from the Leaf outside the hidden Sand village in the early morning light. They had gathered outside the gates at first light in order to maximise their travelling time and so that the Kazekage would be able to say his goodbyes without dealing with a crowd of fans at the same time. The young ones were saying their lengthy goodbyes now, Naruto and Gaara in particular seemed to be having difficulty in separating. That was no surprise however, considering who the two were. More interesting was the light blush across Temari's cheeks and the slight glow radiating from Naruto's face every time their eyes brushed over each other. Kakashi wondered if something had happened between them. The thought wasn't entirely outside the bounds of possibility, but what exactly had happened? And when? Not that it was bad thing necessarily, Temari seemed like a very mature young woman and would probably be good for his hyperactive student in a number of ways, provided he could keep his loyalties straight.

Naruto and Gaara were finally wrapping up their goodbyes, meaning they could finally get going. Kakashi tossed a casual salute to the Kazekage and his siblings, gestured to Gai beside him and started the long march straight off into the desert. The journey back to the hidden Leaf was going to be long and his body still wasn't back to fighting strength, despite the most miraculous effects of the Sand's medicines. He probably wouldn't be in any state to go on missions for a while after they got back, Naruto would need someone else to look out for him in the meantime. As he walked Kakashi set his considerable intellect to the problem, intending to have a solution to suggest to the Hokage upon their arrival.

Naruto trailed aimlessly behind the others, his mind continuously drifting back to yesterday afternoon. He wondered if he'd ever have the opportunity to spend another such afternoon with a girl again, as well as wondering if he'd ever see Temari again, and what might happen if he did. Naruto was lost in a cloud of his own thoughts for much of the journey back to the village.

* * *

A/N: Since the multi-chapter stories I'm working on are taking so long to write, I decided it was high time I released something. So, here we are. A nice little one-shot centred around Naruto and Temari. Hope you enjoyed it.

Sincerely, The-Great-Eagleman.

(PS; I apologise for the somewhat awkward format, FFN doesn't seem to like using 1.5 spacing or paragraph breaks, thus the text blocks and numerous 'horizontal rulers'. If anyone knows a way to fix this I would be really grateful.)


End file.
